1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing method, and more specifically, correcting of scan images of an object having a shape of which is defined by the specification, in particular.
2. Description of Related Art
So-called flat bed type copier having an image reading function and a printing function that can copy a label of standardized disk type storage media such as a Compact Disk (CD), DVD and the like are known. (for example JP-A-2004-199489, JP-A-2003-1873). However, in such copiers in related art, there has been the problem that a shadow of a disc placed on a document bed and illuminated from below the document bed is cast onto the document backing mat, and this shadow is printed on the label as the print medium.
Also, in general, in scanners, since the sampling pitch at the time of reading slightly differs in the main scanning direction and the auxiliary scanning direction due to production tolerance, secular variations, temperature changes and the like, scanned images are distorted approximately 1 to 2%. Correction of distortion of scanned images prior to reading to compensate for secular variations, temperature changes and the like is difficult to implement, because it decelerates reading rate or it requires mounting on a scanner and the like of a standard object that is less susceptible to secular variations or temperature changes. Consequently, copiers of related art had a problem that an unwanted blank area is formed on a label obtained by hard-copying or ink has run off into areas outside of the label area.